Through Past
by BlazeKnight
Summary: Yugi and Sakura go back to the meji era to celebrate their anniversary. 2nd sequal to 'When Boy meets girl'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, CardCaptor Sakura and Samurai X

Chapter 1: The Return Card: A Trip to the Past

Sakura was in her room thinking how to spend her anniversary with Yugi, she has been married with him for ten years including the Battle City incident. Every year there would be a Clow Monster waking up every other month, this kept Yugi and Sakura on their toes. For the reason a Clow Monster would strike anytime, they trained with their cards. Yugi has learned to harness his shadow magic with the help of Yami (Atemu), Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and the other holders of the Millennium puzzle. Yugi had also trained with Black Luster Soldier and Buster Blade, now Yugi knows all types of swordsmanship and styles. Sakura on the other hand had been training in archery with the arrow card, martial arts from the fight card and move twice as fast with the constant racing with the dash card.

'How can we celebrate our 10th wedding anniversary?' thought Sakura

Sakura took out her Clow Cards, after the fortune telling was done she looked at the card she was holding and smiled.

'I hope Yugi will like this' thought Sakura

A day before their anniversary…

"Yugi, are you packed already?" asked Sakura happily

"Almost Sakura" replied Yugi

Sakura is wearing a purple Yukata with cherry blossom leaves, while Yugi is wearing a samurai garb and a reversed edge sword (A/N: think Kenshee's clothes except the colors are dark blue and black)

"So where are we going?" asked Yugi puzzled

Sakura smiled and took out a Clow Card from her secret pocket (A/N: so that pickpockets can't steal her cards or key, Yugi has one too) and showed it to Yugi with a smile.

"I see, this is a nice surprise" said Yugi with a smile

"I hope you'll like it" said Sakura sheepishly

"Sakura you know I'll like anything you give me" said Yugi while giving her a quick kiss on the cheek

"Ready?" asked Sakura as she took out her sealing wand

"Ready as I'll ever be" replied Yugi with a smile

With that answer Sakura struck the Return Card, their room faded and was replaced with the scene of a beautiful field.

"This will be one of our best anniversaries" stated Yugi as he gave a Sakura a kiss

"Thanks Yugi" said Sakura as she returned his kiss

"We better head for the city over there and find a nice place to stay while we're here" said Yugi

Sakura agreed and they headed towards the city, during their way they fought of some bandits that extremely underestimated them and continued their way, when they arrived they found a quaint and cozy house and bought it.

"This is nice" said Yugi

"This is a nice house" said Sakura as she latched to Yugi's arm

Then they both heard each others stomach gave a growl

"Let's eat out today" said Yugi with a smile

"Okay" replied Sakura

With that they left their things and locked the house and left to find a nice restaurant

(A/N: This is a 2nd sequel to my first story, When Boy meets Girl)

R&R Please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, CardCaptor Sakura or Samurai X

Chapter 2: The Fight with Drunkards, A Glimpse of Yugi and Sakura's Abilities

Yugi and Sakura were already nearing their destination, though few people now and then would give Yugi a few glances or stares because of his tri-colored hair. The others would just ignore them completely. When they entered the restaurant of their choice they were greeted by a 12-year-old girl wearing a waitress uniform and an apron.

"Welcome, stall for two?" asked the Girl

"Yes please" replied Sakura with a cheerful smile

The girl led Sakura and Yugi to a stall a woman wearing the same uniform by the age of 25-30 came.

"Tsubame please give these orders to the stall to the left of the door" requested the woman

"Okay Tae" replied Tsubame

Both Tsubame and Tae left and waited on the other customers

A few minutes later Tsubame came back with the menu and showed it to Sakura and Yugi, after taking their order Tsubame left for the kitchen, later Tsubame came back with the food they ordered

"Here are your orders" stated Tsubame while handing over their food

Before either could start to eat some drunkards started a fight, both Yugi and Sakura gave a sigh, Sakura took out her bow and quiver of arrows and shot a few arrows at the drunkards in such a way they spelled WELCOME while pinned to the wall of the restaurant.

Sakura returned to her stall and started to eat with Yugi

"I hope you didn't go overboard" said Yugi

"Don't worry they deserved it, besides I want to enjoy my wedding anniversary with you" said Sakura with a smile before returning to her meal

After eating Tsubame came back and they paid her, when they were heading to the door of the restaurant, the drunkards were back this time with swords, Yugi stepped forward and disappeared. He reappeared in front of the drunkards and in one swipe of his reversed edged sword, sent them flying out the door.

Outside…

Kenshee, Cori, Sano and Yoshi were about to do some shopping and decided to visit their friends Tsubame and Tae at the restaurant, when several drunkards came flying out of the door. Followed by a guy wearing the same clothes as Kenshee has but different color, a sword (A/N: Kenshee and others don't know that Yugi uses a reversed edge sword yet), and tri-colored hair, with a woman with auburn hair, wearing a purple Yukata, a bow and quiver of arrows. The couple left in the direction of the dojo, when they left Kenshee and the others went inside and looked for their friends

"Hey Tsubame, what happened here?" asked Yoshi

"Well, there was a fight and that lady used a bow and arrow and pinned the drunkards to the wall, it was a funny sight because the drunkards bodies spelled WELCOME." Said Tsubame giggling

"Anyway, the guy with the sword was fast, I only caught a glimpse of him but I'm sure he used a reverse edged sword" continued Tae

"Looks like someone is taking after you Kenshee" laughed Cori

"How did he fight?" asked Sano in a serious tone

"Well I think he used a style like Kenshee's" replied Tae

"You think Hiko has been training another student?" asked Cori

"Doubt it, knowing him he's probably in his hut dinking Sake" replied Yoshi

Hiko's Hut…

Hiko was drinking his Sake, when he sneezed

"Someone is talking about me" said Hiko before returning to his drink

Back to Kenshee…

"They seemed to be heading to the direction of the dojo, maybe they live nearby" said Cori

"Well lets find out" said Sano

The others agreed, they said their goodbyes to Tae and Tsubame, then left towards the dojo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, CardCaptor Sakura or Samurai X

Chapter 3: Meeting

Kenshee and the others were curious about the mysterious couple so they looked for them, when they arrived near the dojo they saw Yugi and Sakura coming out of their house. They immediately hid and followed Sakura and Yugi to an open field where there was nobody around for kilometers, Cori and Kenshee stayed behind a few bushes while Sano and Yoshi stayed behind a few trees (A/N: because their dumb)

Sakura changed into her archery Gi and brought out her bow and quiver, Yugi was meditating

"Okay Yugi, are you ready?" asked Sakura

Yugi came out of his meditating state and took his stance

"Ready Sakura" replied Yugi

Sakura pulled out four arrows and fired them at Yugi, Yugi dodged two and sliced the remaining two with his sword, this continued for a while, with Sakura speeding each shot faster and faster until they stopped

"That was a nice workout you get faster every time" stated Yugi

"Yeah same with you dear" said Sakura before a giving a quick kiss to Yugi on the lips

Sano covered Yoshi's eyes, but Yoshi wanted to see, both creating a little noise, Sakura and Yugi heard the slight noise and stood up, Sakura drew out 2 arrows and fired them, both arrows missed Yoshi and Sano by a few centimeters

"Come out now or I'll make sure I'll hit you" exclaimed Sakura

Sano and Yoshi came out both pale as ghosts

"W-W-W-We're sorry but my friend and I just happened to here some metal clashing here and decided to check it out" lied Yoshi as best as possible

Sakura didn't buy it and locked two more arrows at them while Yugi looked at the bush where Kenshee and Cori were hiding behind, Kenshee and Cori both stood up from their hiding spot

"We're sorry, we heard from our friends at the restaurant about what you did that we followed you" apologized Cori

Sakura finally lowered her bow upon hearing this

"So your friends with Tsubame and Tae" said Sakura

"Yeah we are" said Yoshi

"That was impressive display of swordsmanship and archery" stated Kenshee

"Thank you, my name is Sakura and this is my husband Yugi" introduced Yugi

"My name is Cori, this is Kenshee while these two are Sano and Yoshi" introduced Cori

"We came here for our wedding anniversary" said Yugi

"Really, you two are married" said Yoshi in shock

Cori hit him and a big lump appeared on his head, Sakura and Yugi just laughed at the sight

"Yes, we've been married for 10 years now" said Sakura

"How old are you two?" asked Sano

"Well Sakura here is 28 while I'm 29" replied Yugi

"You two are young" stated Kenshee

"By the way, what style did you use?" asked Cori

"I use a variety, because I was taught several that each style compensates for the others weakness" answered Yugi

"How about a practice match with Kenshee" suggested Yoshi

"Why not" said Yugi

Sano was going to referee the match while Sakura, Cori and Yoshi were going to watch on a log that was nearby. Both Yugi and Kenshee took their stances, they used the battoujitsu style(A/N: I don't know correct spelling).

"Begin!" exclaimed Sano

Both Kenshee and Yugi disappeared, when they reappeared they met in midair. Both of them kept using different styles and the other would find a way to counter the others attacks. This continued until both got tired, they both bowed in respect and headed back towards the others.

"That was the best swordfight I've ever seen" stated Yoshi

"You were very good Yugi" praised Sakura

"That's the first time I've seen someone tie with Kenshee" said Cori

"You aren't so bad" said Sano

"Thanks guys" replied Yugi

"You two live near the dojo, so you can visit us any time" said Cori

"Thank you" said Sakura

All of them started to head back towards their respective home

R&R Please


End file.
